Só um pouco
by Mitsuko Konno
Summary: La desesperación te invade cuando sientes que la vida se te va y aún hay sentimientos que no están claros. ¿Por qué el orgullo es más fuerte? Si te quedara un poco más de tiempo, todo podría ser diferente. ¿Quién ha dicho que no se puede morir de amor?


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Vuelvo con un nuevo fic Sasu/Saku. Últimamente me viene pintando mucho esta pareja. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Naruto no me pertenece ni un poquito. La idea sí es mía.**

**¡Acepto críticas tanto buenas como malas!**

* * *

_**Só um pouco**_

He comenzado a comprender que el tiempo pasa. Sé que es tarde, sé eso que ya no importa demasiado, en especial ahora que todo comienza a derrumbarse.

He estado pisando fuerte desde este lado ¿Hace cuanto?¿Días?¿Meses?¿Años?¿Décadas?¿Siglos? Quizás todo ese tiempo junto, pero no me he movido ni un milímetro, no he titubeado ni un segundo mi posición. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si lo que pierdo es casi lo mismo que lo que gano.

El tiempo pasa rápido, lo he comprobado, y quizás llegue el momento de intentarlo. Tan solo intentarlo, por lo que podría haber sido.

Entiendo que no hayan sanado tus heridas, entiendo que la venganza no haya saciado tu espíritu. Lo entiendo, aunque sea a medias, lo entiendo.

Aunque tus sonrisas sigan siendo falsas porque tu alma haya sido sellada. Consérvalas, eso significa que aún estás vivo y con eso me basta. A pesar de que sean parte de tus mentiras, de tus secretos y de tus silencios. Especialmente estos últimos, que me quitan el sueño más que cualquier palabra, que me desesperan y torturan.

Debes entender tan solo una cosa. No tengo el corazón de piedra, estoy hecha de piel y huesos. Esas pequeñas piezas que ves regadas por allí, son las mías. Son las que el tiempo ha desprendido de mi cuerpo por el vano intento de sobrevivir. Y es que mi vida depende de la tuya, por eso prefiero irme antes de verte partir a ti.

La esperanza ha sido la droga que me ha mantenido en pie hasta el momento, pero ya no es suficiente, ya no es tan fuerte como antes, ni hace el mismo efecto. Estoy tan cansada de nunca poder curar el dolor, ese que nos relaciona tanto. Quizás más a mi que a ti, pero que aún así nos vincula. Y es que no logras entenderlo, si tan solo me tomaras en serio. Podríamos volver atrás y convertirnos en algo más. Algo más que tú, algo más que yo.

_Tan solo…_

En el umbral siempre hay muchos rostros alrededor, observándome luchar en el vestidor, pero no dicen nada, no hacen nada. Entonces yo siempre quedo allí, parada, sola, quieta, esperándote. Hay tantos rostros, pero siempre se observan a ellos mismos. Temo que estés entre ellos también, que en realidad no te importe. Ya no soportaría más dolor. Tan solo soy piel y huesos, no podré aguardar para siempre.

De verdad quiero que me quieras, pero realmente no sé si puedes hacerlo. Por más que lo desee. Dame algo de amor, por favor. Se que quieres saber qué es lo correcto, y también sé que es muy difícil para ti hacerlo, conocerlo o aceptarlo.

Pero el tiempo pasa.

Pasa y ya tiene preparada su sentencia, para ti, para mí y para todos aquellos que tienen un corazón latente. Te necesito, ahora. No dentro de un tiempo, no mañana, no ayer. Ahora. Porque verdaderamente me siento desvanecer.

Realmente te quiero.

Y este sentimiento arde en mis venas, me corrompe y me daña, ahora más que nunca. Porque yo no te idealizo, no eres tan solo un deseo. Eres más, mucho más. Y es que ninguna de mis respiraciones serían las mismas sin ti, yo no sería nada, el mundo no sería el mismo. Ni fuego ni rayo, ni la traición ni la venganza, ni el viento ni el sanador. Porque todos fueron creados por tu propósito, todos se desarrollaron para seguirte, encontrarte, rescatarte y quererte.

Nací para quererte.

Necesito que dejes de pensarlo un instante, has tenido demasiado tiempo para eso. Es un sí o un no, realmente necesito la confirmación de algo, aunque sea negativa, aunque sea algo que me dañe. Por favor. Necesito hacer algo con todo esto.

Te he rogado, como ruega un mendigo por un día soleado. El tiempo pasará y seguirás en esa absurda posición. ¿No entiendes que ya no puedo esperar más?¿No entiendes que me despedazo a cada paso que das? Algún día no estaré aquí y será pronto. Sé que me extrañarás, de alguna forma u otra lo harás, pero no me hagas esperar más. El tiempo se me acaba.

Se _nos_ acaba.

No pido demasiado, lo sabes. Si me hubieras dejado ayudarte antes, todo estaría tan bien. Serías feliz.

Si no te hubieras ido, si no hubieras regresado. Sería tan feliz.

Estoy hecha de piel y huesos, es inevitable. Mi carne se pudrirá, mis cabellos se teñirán y el recuerdo de tu tacto, tu voz y tu mirada se irán conmigo. Si pudiera parar el tiempo te esperaría una eternidad, pero la vida se me acaba, la llama se apaga. Solo te pido un poco de amor.

No sé que tanto podríamos haber estado juntos, si hubiera funcionado, si tu clan hubiera resurgido o si lo nuestro hubiera sido eterno. Solo tengo claro que el tiempo empleado para estar juntos hubiera bastado para sanarnos. Tú a mí, yo a ti.

Desde niña he sabido a quien pertenecía y eso jamás ha cambiado. Yo seguiré a tu lado, o donde sea que me necesites. No te pido cariño, no te pido ternura, no te pido nada de eso que no estás dispuesto a dar, solo te pido decisión. Un poco de esa que siempre has tenido. Ya no estoy para rodeos, la vida se me va.

Necesito tu sonrisa segura, la que marcas de lado, diciéndome algo.

Solo algo.

Mientras tú te decides, mi vida continuará. Pasiva, enfermiza, trastornante, corrompida y oscurecida. Porque el verde de mis ojos ya no brilla igual, porque ya me queda poco tiempo.

Es cierto, es injusto que no sepas mi condición, que no sepas que dentro de poco mi existencia habrá desaparecido de aquí. Pero ese será tu castigo si no me necesitas ni un poco, si no hablas ahora. Luego será demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para llamarnos _nosotros_.

Yo seguiré esperando, aunque la música pare y la audiencia se valla, seguiré en nombre de nuestros corazones solitarios. Seguiré hasta que llegue la última pieza, antes de que se oculte el sol.

Por eso, quiéreme. Antes que el día se ponga y todo llegue a su fin. Quiéreme.

…Aunque sea solo un poco.

* * *

**¿Y¿Qué tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**No olviden que acepto cualquier propuesta de fic que se me ofrezca, no pierdo nada con intentarlo, aunque no prometo nada xD**

**¡Un beso para todos!**

**Suko-chan**


End file.
